


Twisted Firestarter

by AnnieMantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, what the <i>fuck</i> is going on?!” Aomine shouted angrily, stomping to their bedroom door and ripping it open. Kise Ryouta, one of the other guys who lived on their floor, his hand still raised as if he were about to knock again, yawned widely. With the door open, the blaring of the buildings fire alarm was even louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason why I mainly write from Kagami’s POV; because I make Kuroko’s mind a strange place to be. To be honest, I quite like the idea of Kuroko being calm on the outside and continuously flipping his shit at the world on the inside. It makes me laugh, at least. 
> 
> I wrote this thanks to this prompt that I reblogged from [Wingroad;](http://wingroad.tumblr.com/) she didn’t write it, but she is the reason I know that it exists, and I aim to please. I made them students because this exact thing happened when I was in dorms during my first year of university, and I can be quite the nostalgic cow when I want to be.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was the banging on his bedroom door that woke him.

Groaning as he slowly came into consciousness, the first thought Kuroko Tetsuya had was how in the _hell_ had he been managing to sleep through the complete and utter ruckus that seemed to be coming from all around him. Glancing over at his roommate, who was sat bolt upright in bed wearing the look of someone who had just had a cattle-prod rammed up their ass, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and attempted to get his bearings.

“Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on?!” Aomine shouted angrily, stomping to their bedroom door and ripping it open. Kise Ryouta, one of the other guys who lived on their floor, his hand still raised as if he were about to knock again, yawned widely. With the door open, the blaring of the buildings fire alarm was even louder.

“Fire alarm, Aominecchi,” he muttered groggily, stating the obvious as he pulled his dressing gown tighter around his body. “Everyone’s got to get out. That means you too, Kurokocchi,” he added, peaking around Aomine’s shoulders and waving lazily at Kuroko before turning on his heel and heading down the hall, the rest of their floor already on their way out.

“For _fucks sake,”_ Aomine growled, grabbing his track jacket from the back of his desk chair and pulling it on as he jammed his feet into a pair of sneakers. Kuroko watched with detached interest, blinking slowly as he waited for the neurons in his brain to connect and send the message to his legs that they had to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed and go outside. Reaching over to grab his phone, he tapped the screen so it lit up.

“It’s 3am, Aomine-kun,” he piped up helpfully as Aomine flipped his hood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Gee, thanks for the reminder, Tetsu,” he shot back sarcastically, throwing his wardrobe doors open, pulling an oversized hoodie from one of the hangers and launching it at Kuroko, who made no attempt to move as the soft fabric connected with his chest. “Get your ass into gear, the last thing we need is another warning from security because we didn’t leave quickly enough.”

“If Aomine-kun didn’t play his music so loudly, then we wouldn’t be risking another warning.”

“Get the fuck up, smartass.”

Hiding a small smile as he pulled the hoodie over his bare chest, Kuroko swung his legs out of bed and grabbed some shoes. Now that he was awake, the alarm was obnoxiously loud, drilling into his head and making his ears ring.

He followed Aomine out into the corridor and joined the rest of the stragglers who were vacating the floor as they spilled into the stairwell; the sound of the alarm was muffled slightly under the sound of disgruntled students, all in a wide array of sleep attire and each one of them pissed off.

“Do they have _any_ idea what time it is?”

“-have classes in the morning, an 8am start! What _twat_ has pulled the-“

“-I swear to all that is holy and good, if this is because Sakurai has burnt toast _again,_ I’m going to shove my foot so far up his asshole he’ll be coughing up shoelaces for a week.”

“That’s not very nice, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko muttered sleepily, huddling in his friend’s borrowed hoodie as they ducked out into the parking lot that lay adjacent to the dorms. It was littered with students, many huddled for warmth and complaining whilst others were chatting on phones to friends in other parts of the campus (because if they had to suffer then so did _everyone else.)_

“Hey, you didn’t have to live with him last year,” Aomine snapped, the line of his pillow printed across his cheek as he glared down at his shorter friend. “That guy’s not bad at putting food together when it doesn’t have to be cooked but he can’t use a toaster for _shit.”_

“If you say so, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said calmingly, sitting down on the curb and burrowing deeper into the hood of his jacket; it wasn’t long bought, and was still fluffy and downy on the inside. Grumbling, Aomine dropped to his side and lent back on one of his hands, the other typing out a text message to his girlfriend, Momoi; she lived on the other side of the school, and as such was probably have an un-interrupted night.

Bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Kuroko propped his chin on his knees and closed his eyes, the commotion around him becoming distorted as his mind began disconnecting slowly, one wire at a time; he could almost feel himself falling back to sleep…

“Oh my god, you fucking _moron._ It’s 3am, it’s November, and you couldn’t be bothered to put a _shirt_ on? You’re going to poke someone’s eye out in a minute.”

“Get bent, Aomine. I d-didn’t think it would be this cold!”

“You didn’t think at all, did you? Y’know what, I actually hope you don’t get frostbite, because if you end up having to have your hands amputated because you didn’t have the common-fucking- _sense_ to throw on at least a t-shirt, I’m going to be so pissed off.”

“Your concern is touching, asshole.”

Sighing quietly at the sound of his roommate arguing with a voice he _thought_ he recognised, Kuroko opened his eyes and raised his head to ask them if they would _please_ find it in their hearts to shut the _fuck up_ and-

_Oh no. Not him. Anyone but_ him.

But him it was; the red-head from the floor below them who happened to possess the tightest ass Kuroko had ever seen was currently huddled next to him, trying to compact his giant frame _(giant, muscular, tanned frame that I wouldn’t mind being wrapped around,_ Kuroko’s mind helpfully supplied) as small as he possibly could to conserve body heat because he was only wearing his _underwear, he is in_ underwear _and holy shit he is the hottest thing I have ever seen, Jesus take me now, I can die happy, I quite literally have no other reason to keep on living-_

“You look warm. Looks like you used your brain, unlike me.” _He’s talking to me. Oh, friends and neighbours, he is talking to me. Okay brain, we’ve been through this, we’ve rehearsed this 1000 times, just open your mouth and say something cool, please for the love of god, don’t screw this up…_

“I think I would rather be inside burning to death than be out here without a coat.”

_Brain, you are a **fucking traitor.**_

Kuroko could feel his entire body shrivelling, like a slug taking a salt-bath. If the ground had suddenly opened up in front of him and the Devil himself rose out of the hole like some sort of twisted jack-in-the-box and demanded that he go with him back under the ground, Kuroko would’ve dove in without even questioning it.

To his complete and utter surprise, the red-headed dreamboat threw his head back and laughed, his eyes closing with mirth as he shoulders shook. Kuroko stared at him, jaw slack as he took in the cut of his jaw-line, his broad shoulders, down over the tight muscles of his stomach and his strong thighs, back up as he scratched the back of his head and Kuroko could see his nipples peaking in the cold and _holy shit his dick is_ huge-

“Y’know what? I’m with you on that one,” the red-head chuckled, smiling at Kuroko as he once again wrapped his arms around himself. His smile was slightly crooked, his eyes a dark mahogany as they traced over Kuroko’s face and Kuroko could feel his cheeks warming as the guy he’d been sneaking glances at whilst he watched him play basketball with Aomine seemed to like what he saw.

“I’m Kagami, by the way. Your Aomine’s friend, right? I’ve seen you in the stands at some of our practices. What’s your name?”

“…Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Nice to meet’cha. Shame it couldn’t be in the morning when I’m actually presentable.”

_No, you are fucking perfect naked. People don’t need clothes. Never wear clothes again, it is a crime for you to NOT be naked 24/7, I’ll take it to court myself, I will make it ILLEGAL-_

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kagami-kun.”

_Nailed it._

As Kuroko tried in vain to bully his brain into providing sentences that didn’t come down to _I would very much appreciate it if you let me lick you,_ there was a collective sigh of relief as a security guard came out of the building and deemed it safe for everyone to go back in.

Teeth chattering audibly, Kagami rose to his feet. He untangled one of his arms from around his torso and held it out to Kuroko, smiling faintly. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Kuroko thought his cheeks looked pink. Fingers trembling slightly, he reached up to take Kagami’s hand and allowed the taller man to help him to his feet.

“Thank fuck for that,” Kagami stammered, jumping up and down on the spot as they filled in with the crowd to get back into the building. Kuroko could see Aomine’s tall, dark head above the people on front of them, his shoulders shaking as he held a phone to his ear, and Kuroko was willing to bet every single possession he owned that he was on the phone to Momoi and telling her about the spectacular case of word-vomit he’d had when Kagami actually looked at him for what he thought was the first time ever.

“Yes. Now we can all get back inside where it’s warm.” A pause. “I’m sure you’ll be glad to get back into bed, Kagami-kun.”

“Man, Kuroko, you have _no_ idea. I’m freezing my damn ass off.” Kuroko bit back the remark that sat on the tip of his tongue, ramming against his teeth, desperate to say how much of a tragedy that would be as Kagami continued, “think I might get a hot drink or something first. D’you want to join me?”

_Wait a goddamned fucking second._

“…I’m sorry?” Kuroko squeaked, feeling his already warm cheeks catch fire.

“I hope that’s not weird of anything,” Kagami said hastily, holding his hands up and yes, his cheeks were _definitely pink._ “It’s just that Aomine talks about you all the time, and you sound like a cool guy. I’m kind of awake now, so I thought I’d ask. O-of course, if you’re tired then that’s cool-“

“Yes,” Kuroko blurted out, faltering in his step at his own enthusiasm and knocking into a tired-looking girl who shot a look of pure murder at him over her shoulder. “I mean, please. That would be nice, Kagami-kun.”

“Really? Awesome! I’m on the third floor. I’ll just go throw some clothes on and I’ll be right with you, okay?”

“Okay, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko answered quietly, following Kagami into his floor and heading into the kitchen as the other students staggered into their bedrooms. Kagami shot him one last smile before jogging up the corridor, allowing Kuroko one last final peek at that _glorious_ ass before it would be hidden underneath pyjama pants.

_Although,_ Kuroko thought to himself, pulling the neck of his hoodie up over his mouth to hide his smile from no-one, _if I have my way, that’s not going to be the last time I see you like that, Kagami-kun. Not by a long shot._


End file.
